Travelling Soldier
by xXxDarkKiiyukoxXx
Summary: Songfic. Rin waited for his return. She remember their days together. He was off at war, she never suspected that she would be told that he was killed in action. RinxLen. Rememberance Day Tribute. Review.


_AlN: I coudln't get this off my mind. I just wanted to get it done so I suppose I did a sloppy job on it. OTL. Heh, well... I know that I got lazy after a while and I wanted to put it up before the day was over. 11/11/11!_

_P.S It helps to listen to the song at the same time, I guess. S:  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Two days past eighteen<em>

Len:

My stomach did flips, I had recently turned 18, and I didn't want to be sent out yet but I had to fight for my country. My family was all dead anyway, or didn't care. It didn't matter anymore.

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

I wore my outfit with pride. If I did return, I didn't know wear I'd go. I felt a rumble come from my torso. I groaned and headed to the café that was nearby.

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there_

I looked at the menu, the food looked interesting but I didn't know what to pick. I decided on a sandwich and some Coke.

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

Her hair was a beautiful bright blonde, somewhat like mine. She was slim and barely had a chest but that didn't matter. I felt heat rising to my cheeks, I couldn't say anything and I felt so stupid.

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

Rin:

I smiled at him, and took note at what he was wearing. Army greens. He was a soldier being deployed. My heart raced.

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

He asked me to sit with him so I put down my pad of paper and pen and sat across from him. I didn't know his name but we started talking.

_And talking to me,_

I learned his name was Len. Len Kagamine, a man who just turned 18 and was going off for war. My heart sank, he was so sweet and cute but I couldn't help myself but start to feel something.

_I'm feeling a little low_

Len:

I told her about how I trained as a soldier and that I was going to help win this war. She stayed quiet but listened. She said that she was only 16, so I felt a bit bad. Normally around here, people don't date others that are more then a year younger or older. I shrugged it off.

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

I stayed at the café and waited. She got me my food but I watched her serve other customers. Sometimes I stared out the window and day dreamed. One day, I really wanted to make her my wife. Of course I didn't tell her, but I fell in love at first sight. Her white bow bounced with every step she took.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

3rd Person:

The two were holding hands and sat together at the end of the dock. They chatted about many things, even though it was painful to mention war. Time passed quickly without them knowing.

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

Len finally brought up the question, "You have a boyfriend, I know it…"

_I got no one to send a letter to_

"But my family is dead, so would I…"

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

"Be able to send letters to you, Rin?"

She smiled warmly, and squeezed his hand. He knew it was a positive response.

"Of course."

They sealed the deal with a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>I cried<em>

Rin held her pillow tightly and wailed loudly without caring anymore. She missed him too much.

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

So many other boys wanted Rin to be their girl but she always denied them, saying that she already had a man who stole her heart.

_Too young for him they told her_

She told them that it was a man named Len Kagamine, and that he was 18. Some of her friends would scoff and saying that it would never be, and that he only used her. She didn't tell him that he was a soldier.

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

Everyday, she would wait on her doorstep, waiting for the day that he would show up, like her promised. She knew that she truly loved him.

_Our love will never end_

Rin:

I loved him to much. I couldn't deny it. My friend, Gumi, thought that it was a fairytale. I didn't talk to her since.

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

I knew that I was wasting my time but I didn't stop. I wanted my Len to come home. I sniffled.

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

Sometimes I would have dreams that a letter would show up saying that Len was coming home. Of course, after he came into town, he would propose to me. Sadly, that's only a fantasy.

_A soldier's coming home_

I wanted my soldier back.

_So the letters came from an army camp_

I just returned home from work when I checked the mailbox, a letter was sitting there, in it's own glorious white envelope. I smiled.

_In __California__ then __Vietnam_

I watched the addresses change. He explained that he was going to actual war soon. I became worried. I shook it off.

_And he told her of his heart_

His words were sincere and sweet. Every letter made me happier.

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

Len wrote that he kept thinking of me, that he finally admitted to loving me. My heart stopped. I became very excited, anticipating the day he came home more.

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

I became woried quickly though, he talked about some of his comrades being killed in battle. His best friend, Piko, probably wouldn't make it. Piko was injured badly. My heart hurt.

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

He said that he has dreams about when we went down by the pier and spent the day today. A tear came to my right eye, it was the day we met.

_ And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

In the last sentances he says that he remembered those day clearly, and he wouldn't forget them.

_ Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

'We're going back into battle soon, and we'll be busy. Write you soon, Len'. I couldn't help but pray for his safety and I waited by the mailbox everyday again.

* * *

><p><em>I cried<em>

3rd Person:_  
><em>

Rin held her pillow tightly and wailed loudly without caring anymore. She missed him too much.

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

So many other boys wanted Rin to be their girl but she always denied them, saying that she already had a man who stole her heart.

_Too young for him they told her_

She told them that it was a man named Len Kagamine, and that he was 18. Some of her friends would scoff and saying that it would never be, and that he only used her. She didn't tell him that he was a soldier.

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

Everyday, she would wait on her doorstep, waiting for the day that he would show up, like her promised. She knew that she truly loved him.

Our love will never end

Rin:

I loved him to much. I couldn't deny it. My friend, Gumi, thought that it was a fairytale. I didn't talk to her since.

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

I knew that I was wasting my time but I didn't stop. I wanted my Len to come home. I sniffled.

Never more to be alone when the letter said

Sometimes I would have dreams that a letter would show up saying that Len was coming home. Of course, after he came into town, he would propose to me. Sadly, that's only a fantasy.

A soldier's coming home

I wanted my soldier back.

* * *

><p><em>One Friday night at a football game<em>

My friends encouraged me to come out to a football game, I complied. I didn't like it but, I was there for support of our school. Besides, our other player, got sick so I had to fill in. I hated being in Band.

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_

We stood for the anthem, and I couldn't help but have this funny feeling. I watched a man climb up the podium and clear his throat.

_ A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_ For a list of local __Vietnam__ dead_

I ran away. I needed to get away from here! Tears streamed down my face, people tried to stop me but I pushed them all away. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I held my instrument tightly._  
><em>

_ Crying all alone under the stands_

I couldn't explain how I felt. It was like my heart was ripped out of my body and I felt soulless, like I didn't know where to go.

_ Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

I wanted to sink into my uniform and disappear and be with Len. Forever. There was a slight chance that he was still alive.

_ And one name read but nobody really cared_

'Len Kagamine.' The man announced. I went numb.

_ But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

I screamed, I cried. I wanted to die. I broke down and fell into the ground, while the rain poured down on me harder. It hurt to breathe.

* * *

><p><em>I cried<em>

Rin held her pillow tightly and wailed loudly without caring anymore. She missed him too much. She knew that he wasn't going to return. She didn't talk to anybody for a long time.

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

So many other boys wanted Rin to be their girl but she still denied them. Saying that a man stole her heart, and even though he wasn't alive anymore, she still loved him.

Too young for him they told her

She told them that it was a man named Len Kagamine, and that he was 18, and died in war. Some of her friends would feel idiotic and apologize. She said it was okay and that she was going to eventually join him.

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

She felt happy, that she was able to love somebody and be loved in return.

Our love will never end

Rin:

I loved him too much. I couldn't deny it. Gumi came crawling back to me, apologetic because she didn't know that Len fought for our contry. I forgave her.

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

I still waited, though I knew that he was long gone.

Never more to be alone when the letter said

Sometimes I would have dreams that a letter would show up saying that Len was coming home. Of course, after he came into town, he would propose to me. Sadly, that's only a dream that was torn away from me. It still happens but I don't mind it that much anymore.

A soldier's coming home

I wanted my soldier back, but no matter how much I wished it, it would never happen.

_I cried_

Rin held her pillow tightly and wailed loudly without caring anymore. She missed him too much. She knew that he wasn't going to return. She didn't talk to anybody for a long time.

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

So many other boys wanted Rin to be their girl but she still denied them. Saying that a man stole her heart, and even though he wasn't alive anymore, she still loved him.

Too young for him they told her

She told them that it was a man named Len Kagamine, and that he was 18, and died in war. Some of her friends would feel idiotic and apologize. She said it was okay and that she was going to eventually join him in heaven.

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

She felt happy, that she was able to love somebody and be loved in return.

Our love will never end

Rin:_  
><em>

I loved him too much. I couldn't deny it. Gumi came crawling back to me, apologetic because she didn't know that Len fought for our contry. I forgave her.

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

I still waited, though I knew that he was long gone.

Never more to be alone when the letter said

Sometimes I would have dreams that a letter would show up saying that Len was coming home. Of course, after he came into town, he would propose to me. Sadly, that's only a dream that was torn away from me. It still happens but I don't mind it that much anymore.

A soldier's coming home

I wanted my soldier back, but no matter how much I wished it, it would never happen. Good luck Len in the afterlife,

**I love you.**


End file.
